darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Exile
The Exile, also known as the Unburdened Worldbearer and later known as Honovi, is an adventurer found in a player-owned port. She can be unlocked by players with level 90 Dungeoneering, and once unlocked, she can give special voyages to the player running the port. She can be unlocked through either the tutorial or a special voyage. The Exile's Story Previous storyline cutscenes can be replayed by talking to the Exile when she is in the port. Part 1: Meet the Exile The player remarks how it is unusual to find a gorajo outside of Daemonheim. She tells them that she is not a gorajo, and the player presumes that she is then a ramokee, and that they don't need trouble at the port. She then replies that she isn't a ramokee either, and that she is only looking for solitude. She says that she is a worldbearer, but has no burden. She tells them to call her The Exile, as the Easterners mostly call her that and she has little care about what they say. Part 2: Emotional Baggage The Exile wishes to leave as there are too many people in the port. The player says that it isn't a good reason to borrow a ship, and she then tells them that she wishes to head for the Sunlight Veil as there are less people and she has some important business to do there. The player then gives her permission to leave the port, after which she thanks them. However, she comes back to the port afterwards, as the song the sirens sang there dredged painful memories of her past. Part 3: Burden of Guilt The Exile hears rumors that a ramokee has been trading with people in the Hook region. She tells the player that she was also looking for her brother, and wanted to be a worldbearer for him if she couldn't for others. The player tells them that one of their captains has a connection and sends her along with the ship to find her brother. She returns to the port, telling them that the captain's contacts were smugglers and would tell her where the ramokee was if she smuggled jewels for them. However, they never told her where the ramokee was and she reported them to the authorities on the island, and ended up being banished and not executed with the smugglers, stating that it would be just for her "crimes". The player wants to know more about her past, but she does not tell them. Part 4: Unburdening the Soul The Exile tells the player of her past. She tells them that she was abandoned by her parents, and did not know if they were gorajo or ramokee. A ramokee skinweaver later found her and took her in, and her music reminded her of joy, which the sirens were singing. The ramokee tribe lived deep in Daemonheim and were tolerated because of their lack of numbers and a deal made with Hearthen. Her adopted brother was the tribes' only bloodrager and made deals with him, while the worldbearers carried the goods back to the tribe. On one trip, the caravan was ambushed and all the ramokee were killed, except for her, but she hears that he may be working in the Scythe region and asks the player for a ship. She later returns back to port after finding him, being happy to meet him again, but was shocked how he had turned into a mercenary, bullying others and hiring out his services. She also tells them that he wanted her to become an "Endbringer", but she refused to as she was a worldbearer and that the gorajo had abandoned that role. Part 5: Blood from a Stone The Exile wishes to return to her brother because she wanted to know how he had survived the massacre, as she lied to the player about being with the caravan. The tribe's last task was to bring strange black stones to the bottom of Daemonheim, and she did not like the voices down there and hid. After gaining courage to look for her tribe, she only found their bodies. The tribe's challam told her to look for her brother, and she agrees to because she thinks he may have killed them because of his actions in the Eastern Lands. The player tells them that some mercenaries are wrecking havoc in the Isles of Juniper, and she agrees to go with the ship to try to curtail her brother's violent ways. She later returns and tells the player that the animals in the Isles of Juniper were more docile then the mastyx found in Daemonheim, and that her brother was killing them for fun rather then for the hides or meat. The player asks her why he was doing it, and that her brother told her that a contractor had hired him to kill the animals. After asking him about the caravan, she found out that he was responsible for killing them all. She also found out that the black stones was their last contract, after which the tribe would no longer be tolerated, and that he would live if he killed the others. She wants to be with the challam again, but the player reminds her that she is a worldbearer and must carry the burdens of her tribe. The player tells her that he needs to be stopped, and that she should be his endbringer, but she cannot do it. The player then asks her if she found out about the contractor, and she tells them the contractor's name was Kakashi. Part 6: Weight On, Weight Off The player asks The Exile how she feels after the incident at the Isles of Juniper, and she says that she is feeling better. She knows that with her brother's death justice will be served, but she cannot do it because she is too afraid to fight him. She sensed his guilt, but her grief blinded her from the truth. She also cannot fight him because she is no warrior. The player then arranges the Exile to train with the Gu in Ashihama, as they are known masters of combat, and the player feels she would learn a lot from them. The Exile returns to port, saying that the Gu gave her tasks similar to the ones she had in the tribe. She ended up getting impatient as she was not being taught to fight but was doing their burdens, and snapped when one of the Gu asked her to massage his feet. The Gu told her that she needed to unlearn her past before her actual training could begin, and that she was not supposed to be a worldbearer. She does not call herself a Gorajo or ramokee, but instead Honovi, after a gentle creature from the Spirit Plane with powerful strength that it displays if threatened. The player tells them that the Gu would like her to come back and learn more, and she continues to learn from them, as she hopes that one day she can face her brother, and thanks the player for their help. Completing this voyage rewards the player with 15 Lacquer and 10 Ancient Bones. Resource voyages The Exile's resource voyages are called Hidden Resources. They reward the player with chimes and the region's resource or, later in the game, Lacquer, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When The Exile offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Dialogue